The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in shredders. More particularly the invention is directed to an improved pivot pin for use in shredding devices where reduction in material size is accomplished by rotary hammers acting on the material through impact and cutting action.
Previous shredders and related equipment are described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 365,718 to Winchell; 1,185,620 to Blum; Re. 14,926 to Plaisted; 1,606,035
to Mitts; 3,610,543 to Jensen; 3,627,212 to Stanton; 3,722,805 to Strom; 3,891,152 to Guggenheimer; 4,009,836 to Strom et. al.; 4,015,783 to Miller; and 4,061,277 to Whitney.
Shredders such as are described in the above patents have as their purpose the reduction of material into smaller, more manageable pieces. The typical shredder has a housing and a rotor which revolves in the housing. The rotor has on its ends breaking elements which reduce incoming material in size. The material then passes through a screening device which allows only sufficiently reduced material to pass.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shredder in which the rotor is designed to allow individual pin connection of each breaking hammer, thus simplifying the maintenance and reducing time to change out the hammers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pivot pin which is of a size and configuration such that either part of the two-part pin will fit between the breaker rings in the same area where the hammer fits between the breaker rings.